Almost Naked Animals
Almost Naked Animals is a Canadian animated television series that is produced for YTV, the series premiered on January 7, 2011 and ended on May 22, 2013. The series was created by Noah Z. Jones who is also the creator of Fish Hooks. Premise The series is set in a tropical resort called the Banana Cabana. All of the staff members and residents of the Banana Cabana have shaved off all of their fur and wear only their underclothes. The manager of the Banana Cabana is a dog named Howie. Every episode follows Howie and his crew having very unusual adventures. Production Almost Naked Animals was produced by 9 Story Entertainment for YTV and Cartoon Network. Noah Z. Jones is the creator and Brad Ferguson is the director, executive producers were Vince Comisso, Steve Jarosz, and Noah Z. Jones, other staff members include Tristan Homer and Mark Satterthwaite. Development for the series began 2009. On October 12, 2009, Aaron H. Bynum, news editor for Animation Insider announced the series went into production. Partners Even though the series made for YTV and Cartoon Network it was also the most popular show on CiTV. Characters Howie.jpg|link=Howie Octo.jpg|link=Octo Duck.jpg|link=Duck Piggy.jpg|link=Piggy Narwhal.jpg|link=Narwhal Sloth.jpg|link=Sloth Poodle.jpg|link=Poodle Batty.jpg|link=Batty Bunny.jpg|link=Bunny Episodes There are a total of 52 episodes that all aired. International Releases The show broadcasts on its original channels YTV and Nickelodeon Canada. It premiered in Canada on January 7, 2011, and in the United States on June 13, 2011. Other broadcasters includes CITV in the UK, ABC3 in Australia and RTÉjr in Ireland. Home Media Episodes of the series are availables for digital download at the iTunes Music Store, which is split into two volumes. Roadshow Home Entertainment has released a 95-minute Region 4 DVD of the show on December 1, 2011. In 2012 NCircle Entertainment released DVDs of the series for the US and Canada. Abbey Home Media released a DVD of the series in the UK. Toys and Merchandising The Licensing Shop has signed products in the US market for Almost Naked Animals. Freeze has secured rights for t-shirts, fashion tops, and hoodies in all sizes while ABG Accessories will be making cold weather accessories, spring and summer headwear and rainwear including umbrelleas and slickers of the series. In 2012, Cafepress agreed to make plush dolls, water bottles, t-shirts, and more merchandise for the series and they are still being made. Online Game In January of 2012, 9 Story Entertainment and Game Pil announced that they were making and online game of the series called "Cabana Craze," the game was released on September 25, 2012 and can be found at www.CabanaCraze.com. Critical Reception In June 2011, was picked as on of the top 10 TV shows for kids in the US. Common Sense Media gives the series a 3 out of 5 with a review stating "The shows writing is smart enough that adults will get laughs right along their kids." During the week of November 21, 2011, the show had been recieving high ratings on CiTV and the UK and had been the most afterschool TV program watched by kids of the ages 4-9. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Almost_Naked_Animals External Links http://www.commonsensemedia.org/tv-reviews/almost-naked-animals http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1830924/?ref_=sr_1 http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/N/9_Story_Entertainment/Almost_Naked_Animals/index.html Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:YTV Category:Shows that are on dots big bounce